camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Cole
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Cole. Overview While he can be a bit testy and aggressive, Cole is generally a kind person who knows what he wants from life, however due to the sometimes less-than-noble actions he takes to get his desires, he conflicts with others fairly quickly. Ariel Due to her happy-go-lucky nature, Cole holds no ill will towards Ariel, thinking of her as a good friend, but he also thinks of her as a weak link due to her simple-minded nature and low intelligence. In Be Our Guest, Ariel shows a slight attraction to him. Due to being placed on opposing teams, and Ariel being so attached to Kia, the two do not interact for most of the first half of Camp Cash: Island. In Waterloo, Kia originally plans for Ariel and Glenda to shoot Cole, but this quickly changes due to Marc betraying his team. The two finally interact in Be Our Guest, as Cole attempts to woo her in the meat freezer in order to find out her teams theme, however this backfires, as Kia did not tell her team about their theme. Cassy For the main article, see Cassy and Cole Chance Due to Chance being eliminated first, the two do not interact often, however in Charge It Up (Part One), Chance angrily compares Blaineley's shock at his appearance to Cole, Derek, Zyeb, and Trevin's muscular builds. Later in the same episode, he calls Cole a steroid addict. In Part Two, after Chance wishes for the death of his teammates, he is threatened by Cole and Violet, however Cole is talked out of harming him by Vanilla. He votes off Chance and shows no remorse for it. Clarity Derek Despite not interacting together due to their specific circumstances, even though they are placed on the same team. The two start interacting together in Be Our Guest, and their relationship is incredibly antagonistic, as they clash due to Sareena's unconscious wish to reclaim her team leader position, Derek siding with Sareena and Cole siding with Vanilla. The conflict increases as Cole, Marc, and Vanilla vote off Sareena and get her eliminated due to Kia's force and persuasion. Dina The two do not interact at all in Camp Cash: Island, despite being on the same team due to Dina's early elimination. Cole plays a pawn in Kia's plan to eliminate Dina in Waterloo, as she helps Marc cover his treachery, framing Dina, effectively making her team eliminate her, including Cole. Kia For the main article, see Cole and Kia Marc For the main article, see Cole and Marc Sareena Despite being placed on the same team, the two do not interact much in Camp Cash: Island until around the halfway point. In The Tell Jar, due to an argument between Cole and Sareena's friend Marc, Vanilla is able to stop their fight from getting physical, and Sareena happily gives the team leader position over to her, thrilling Cole. As Sareena grows jealous from Vanilla's surprising success as a team leader, her subconscious desire to retain team leader eventually takes over in Be Our Guest and it causes a rift between the team, specifically between Cole and Vanilla and Sareena and Derek, causing the two couples to fight. The acrimony carries over into the elimination ceremony, and with Kia's force and influence, Cole and Vanilla were able to turn over the votes to eliminate Sareena with the help of Marc. Trevin Despite never having a personal interaction, Cole appears to have as much affinity for Trevin as every other contestant does, happy to hear of his elimination. Vanilla For the main article, see Cole and Vanilla Violet The two do not interact at all in Camp Cash: Island, however it is evident that, like the rest of the team, Cole does not like Violet, helping eliminate her in Ultra Violet.Category:Interactions Category:Everyone interactions